


tutto nelle strofe

by waferkya



Category: Capo Plaza (Musician), Peppe Soks (Musician)
Genre: Canon-Typical Gang Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Dealing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya
Summary: Peppe avrebbe potuto semplicemente evitare quelle due barre in più, letteralmente due, dentro ‘sta cazzo diNa na na, che non sono tenere e non sono d’amore e suonano a tutti gli effetti come un atto di accusa. Che ci voleva a sostituirle con una cosa più simile a tutto il resto, a nascondersi dietro un’altra immagine calda, un’altra metafora passionale?Peppe è nervoso per il nuovo album; Luca decide di fargli una sorpresa. Ne conseguono epifanie.





	tutto nelle strofe

**Author's Note:**

> brief, shiny intro
> 
> Peppe Soks (Giuseppe De Luca) e Capo Plaza (Luca D'Orso) sono due rapper salernitani, amici d'infanzia, che hanno esordito nel 2016 con un album prodotto insieme e diversi featuring sempre in coppia. già qui il mio cuore era sciolto. poi Plaza ha fatto successo, è stato preso dalla Universal, fa ormai gli stessi numeri di Sfera Ebbasta e da un paio d'anni vive a Milano. "che ci frega?", chiedete? beh. Peppe è rimasto a Salerno (#sad), e ha da poco tirato fuori il suo esordio, in cui il 99% dei pezzi possono essere facilmente interpretati come inni d'amore/sofferenza/agonia verso Luca. vedrete.

Una ripresa verticale e sgranata in un contrasto di ombre ingrate, mano di ubriaco in piedi ad un concerto: Plaza sul palco è un poligono aguzzo, virato in viola e fucsia e bianco dai riflettori aggressivi. Non c’è soluzione di continuità tra la maglietta e le braccia magrissime, il contorno delle orecchie è squagliato nella pelle del collo, gli occhi non si decifrano nella confusione dei pixel, eppure è lui, è chiaro che è lui, e Peppe sarebbe in grado di disegnare ogni dettaglio che la risoluzione di merda del cellulare sacrifica.

Plaza cammina su e giù, con in bocca una ramanzina infinita, uno sfogo un po’ da stronzetto, quella sera gli rodeva il culo per qualcosa e Peppe si ritrova a sorridere.

“ _Purtroppo io sono un bel ragazzo, spacco il culo a tutti, quindi mi criticano tutti..._ ”

Peppe stoppa il video, si morde la lingua. Si guarda intorno. Dai monitor, dello studio di Janax, Peppe è osservato da Peppe, moltiplicato per quattro e congelato in uno screenshot viola scuro, troppo simile alla luce che c’è sul palco di Capo — di Luca — tra le sue mani. Ad averci fatto caso prima, Peppe avrebbe chiesto di far diventare tutto arancione, verde, rosso, bianco e nero. Qualsiasi cosa.

Ma ormai è troppo tardi. Janax aspetta da lui un cenno, l’autorizzazione definitiva a caricare il videoclip.

“’abbuò, vai,” dice Peppe, come se non fosse niente, come se i ragazzi non stessero aspettando da quasi un’ora il suo consenso. Peppe ha perso tempo più che ha potuto: birretta, e l’hai sentito il pezzo nuovo di Izi, ma hai visto che è successo a Marcianise, però alla fine lo sa pure lui che non si può scappare per sempre. Salvatore e Giuliano neanche ci provano a camuffare un sospiro di sollievo. Peppe potrebbe pure offendersi se non fosse troppo ossessionato a fissare la barra di caricamento: la connessione di Janax è imbarazzante per quanto è una bomba, in due secondi è già al 32%.

“T’ea sta’ quet’,” mormora Phasa, allungandogli una pacca sulla spalla e una canna appena accesa. Peppe tira un sorriso, per quel che riesce, e si riempie la bocca di un fumo inaspettatamente dolce e stopposo. Phasa s’accorge del suo stupore, spiega: “Roba nuova. La sto a prova’. Che dici?”

Peppe fa un altro tiro, ci pensa su. Il caricamento è già all’87%. Il fumo gli riempie i polmoni fino al limite della loro capacità e Peppe è convinto di sapere come si sentono i palloncini quando li hai gonfiati troppo e tra un secondo esploderanno.

 _95%. 96. 97. 99. Complimenti! Caricamento completato. Aggiungi un’anteprima e pubblica il video._

Peppe espira il primo respiro di un annegato riacchiappato alla vita per i capelli.

“Spacca, fra’,” dice, girando la cannetta a Janax, che se la appende tra le labbra senza guardare, troppo concentrato a star dietro a YouTube.

Tre, quattro, cinque click ancora, e il video è online. Tutti i loro cellulari trillano con una notifica superflua — _PeppeSoks ha appena caricato un nuovo video - “Na Na Na” - guardalo subito!_ , — e mentre gli altri la cancellano, Peppe il suo telefono neanche lo tocca, per paura di sbagliare a muovere il pollice e ritrovarsi davanti la figura in controluce di Luca, microfono alla bocca e occhi nascosti dall’ombra di un braccio teso, felice e lanciatissimo a dare lezioni di vita al suo pubblico, in quel concerto chissà dove, chissà quanto tempo fa.

Janax fa partire il video a volume bassissimo, ne hanno tutti piene le palle a sufficienza del pezzo; la canna fa i passaggi che deve, per buona misura comunque Peppe ne gira un’altra. L’erba fragrante e il silenzio e gli sguardi morbidi degli amici lo proteggono, riesce quasi a calmarsi.

Però il dubbio sta sempre là a mordicchiargli le arterie intorno al cuore, la domanda è sulla punta della lingua e più e più volte Peppe ci prova a lasciarla andare, però si ferma all’ultimo, la gola gonfia di fiato ma il coraggio non pervenuto.

Alla fine Janax non ne può più del silenzio, forse non ne può più di vedere Peppe aprire e chiudere la bocca come un pesce, e allora gli dà un calcetto al polpaccio, Air Force bianche contro acetato Givova nero, un contatto che è naturale come respirare.

“A vuo’ frnì ‘e te preoccupa’, maronna mij,” sbuffa. “Il pezzo spacca, frà. Si può sapere che tieni? Nunn’è maje fatt’ tutte ‘ste jacovelle.”

Peppe lo guarda. Janax è troppo buono e tende a censurare il ricordo delle situazioni spiacevoli; la verità è che questa stessa strana atmosfera tesa, questo stesso cuore in gola e panico e appucundria Peppe li ha manifestati, uguali e identici, a gennaio per _Nenné_.

Forse, allora poteva ancora nascondersi dietro la scusa della tensione da inizio anno, inizio album. Gli avranno perdonato il nervosismo del debutto così come gli perdonano ogni cosa, da sempre, e non hanno mai capito cosa c’era dietro.

Sarebbe il caso forse ora di parlarne, ma Peppe non ha il vocabolario giusto. Ha provato a spiegarsi in tre minuti e trentasei secondi di pezzo, ci ha messo vicino il video più esplicito che è riuscito a concepire. Se Janax non ci arriva, se non ha ancora capito a chi è che Peppe parla, sempre, e che cos’è con precisione che sta tentando di dire, resterà per sempre all’oscuro di tutto perché Peppe non sa fare meglio di così.

Giuliano dà un lunghissimo tiro alla canna, espira una nuvola di fumo che rimane sospesa a nascondergli la faccia, e attraverso quel banco di nebbia dice: “Uagliù, nun t’mettere appaura. Luca ti è frat’, no? Si pure s’ncazza, ropp’ ddoje minuti già ci è passata.”

Peppe potrebbe sollevare un milione di obiezioni, tutte molto vere. Perciò, preferisce mentire.

“E chi ha itt ca teng’ appaura?” dice, alzando il mento orgoglioso ma odiando il modo in cui la lingua gli slitta sul palato quando pronuncia la r, perdendo aderenza. Il sorriso indulgente di Giuliano è quasi più snervante, e Peppe ha un mezzo impeto di alzarsi e andarsene.

Per fortuna, s’intromette Phasa. “Che ci mangiamo?”

La conversazione a questo punto deraglia: un battibecco infinito su dove sia meglio ordinare pizza da asporto, mentre Janax si lamenta inutilmente ché vorrebbe il kebab, e poi mettersi d’accordo su quanta birra far arrivare, raccogliere i soldi, fare la chiamata. Peppe disconnette completamente, non c’è bisogno di prestare attenzione: i ragazzi sanno di dovergli ordinare una diavola con doppia mozzarella. Guarda il video andare in loop sui monitor e, di tanto in tanto, fatica a riconoscere la propria faccia.

La verità è che non riesce a concentrarsi su niente, perché pensa solo al cellulare che continua a vibrargli sulle gambe con una cascata di notifiche, ma nessuna è quella che vorrebbe.

 _Rint’ a ‘sti lenzola c’è rimasto sul l’addore_ , canta Peppe dal monitor; Peppe vero, che ha nel naso solo aria stantìa e cenere d’erba, si strofina la faccia con le mani e vorrebbe rimangiarsi il videoclip, il pezzo, l’album intero, e tutta la sua vita.

*

Un’osservazione che non ha mai avuto il coraggio di fare ad alta voce: Peppe si chiama Giuseppe De Luca. De Luca, _di Luca_ , una dichiarazione di possesso cominciata ancora prima che Luca stesso nascesse.

Com’è possibile che nessuno gli abbia ancora sgamato il suo segreto più grande, quando Peppe ce l’ha scritto sulla carta d’identità?

*

Peppe guida troppo veloce sul lungomare, è solo in macchina, fatto e un po’ ubriaco: ogni tanto la strada gli si duplica davanti, i lampioni s’allungano in scie arancioni contro il tramonto rosa-viola. Lo stereo spara J. Cole e Peppe spara bestemmie, skippa una traccia dopo l’altra senza lasciare neanche finire una strofa: quasi riesce a vedere Luca impazzire nel sedile del passeggero, schiaffeggiargli la mano e alzare il volume su _Neighbors_.

Il pensiero di Luca gli fa venire la nausea. L’aria condizionata più fredda di così non diventa, eppure Peppe si sente nel deserto, gli manca il fiato.

Il piede sull’acceleratore è pesante sei tonnellate, e Peppe si accorge distrattamente dei fari che lampeggiano nello specchietto retrovisore, un avvertimento ogni secondo più lontano: dovrebbero essere Salvatore e Giuliano, gli dice la minima frazione del suo cervello ancora in grado di processare gli input esterni con una qualche parvenza di logica.

Tutt’a un tratto Peppe si ricorda che non sta guidando a vuoto, in teoria ha una meta, ed è come risvegliarsi di botto quando non ti eri accorto di esserti addormentato. Peppe è ancora sbronzo e fatto, ma gli si è acceso in testa un faro al neon col nome di una discoteca di Vietri.

Non ci vuole veramente andare, ma che alternative ha?

Parcheggia storto e a cazzo, sollevando un chilo di ghiaia e salendo con due ruote su un cordolo. Deve aver sbattuto la testa contro il volante, a un certo punto, perché la fronte gli fa male, ma non si ricorda quando. Tutto sommato, poteva andare peggio. Caracolla giù dalla macchina, il chiaro di luna è un cazzotto allo stomaco ma l’odore prepotente del mare un poco lo tranquillizza. Riconosce, o gli sembra di riconoscere, un po’ delle macchine ferme là intorno; amici stretti, conoscenti. Forse la serata non farà schifo: Peppe ficca una mano in fondo alla tasca della felpa e sotto i polpastrelli sente scricchiolare una bustina di plastica. Un grammo di coca, forse uno e mezzo. Abbastanza per arrivare a domani.

Poi gli sta squillando il cellulare.

E il cellulare dice: _Orsetto_ 🐻💖🔥 — una vecchia presa per il culo, perché Peppe è di-Luca ma Luca invece è D’Orso, come un nativo americano appartiene a un totem animale, a una costellazione, Luca è una forza inarrestabile e assoluta che risponde alla voce della natura e della propria ferocia.

E Peppe, che solo su un beat è in grado di dire _cu’ ttè me facess’ ‘na vita_ , stacca la chiamata. _Nun te vulesse deludere maje, però pò sbaglio semp’._

*

da: **Orsetto** 🐻💖🔥

mi richiami frà? il pezzo è una bomba, sì gruoss - 02:21

peppe  
peppe  
peppe  
pè - 02:29

🖕🏿 - 02:31

we  
fratm ja - 02:35

waglio t vec ngopp a instagram  
maronn che mare  
peppe  
peppe  
peeeeeeeppe  
peppe  
giuseppe de luca  
ooooooooooooooooo bucchinà  
peppe  
pe  
peppe  
peppe  
peppe!  
lota chiamami - 03:18

waglio sto tttofatto  
mi manchi fra - 03:21

ma perché non risp? - 04:27

vabbuò, vafammocc - 04:55

Messaggio dopo messaggio, Peppe visualizza e non risponde.

*

Peppe si sveglia nel peggiore dei modi possibili: ancora ubriaco, a giorno pieno e con forse addosso un’ora di sonno, svaccato su una sdraio di plastica e con una pozza di vomito fetente di gin a inzuppare la sabbia al di sotto.

Bestemmia mezzo calendario nei primi sessanta secondi di questa nuova giornata. Gli scoppia la testa. Quando solleva una mano a schermarsi gli occhi dal riverbero del sole sul mare, si accorge di avere un taglio sull’interno del braccio. È uno sfregio profondo e Peppe è coperto di sangue rappreso.

“Porco cazzo,” sbuffa, alzandosi a fatica. Una fitta di dolore al braccio, un’altra al fianco. Ma che cazzo ha combinato?

Quando si rimette in piedi, gli gira la testa e gli gira lo stomaco. L’odore nauseabondo del gin vomitato quasi lo stende; quasi lo convince a considerare la sobrietà come opzione di vita. Cinque sdraio più in là, Janax sta serenamente scrollando Instagram. Traballando sulle ginocchia incerte, Peppe gli si avvicina.

“Oh, uagliò…” riesce a mugugnare; Janax lo guarda. Ha l’aria rilassata ma è ridotto uno straccio, e intorno allo zigomo destro gli si sta gonfiando l’inequivocabile alone di un occhio nero. Peppe lo guarda a bocca aperta. “Ma… abbiamo fatto a botte?”

Janax sorride. “Eccerto. Nun t’arricordi niente?”

Peppe ci pensa un attimo. Della serata appena trascorsa conserva pochi flash in ordine sparso: perlopiù corpi di ragazze addosso cui si è strusciato in pista, un paio di scappatelle al cesso per apparecchiare una striscia coi ragazzi, e l’impressione di aver preso questione con il DJ per via della selezione musicale deludente. Non ha idea di come si sia tagliato il braccio, né di quanta gente fosse coinvolta nella rissa. Peppe si morde le labbra. Non è tutto: stampati sulle retine con la chiarezza di una macchia solare ha pure tutti i messaggi di Luca, che nel corso della serata ha letto e a cui non ha mai risposto.

Peppe si guarda intorno. Sulla spiaggia ci sono solo loro.

“Phasa? I Desideri?” chiede; Janax fa un gesto come a dire che se la sono squagliata da un pezzo. Peppe annuisce. Ha la bocca asciutta, e la netta sensazione che qualcuno gli abbia rovesciato un posacenere in gola mentre dormiva. Una serata infrasettimanale qualsiasi, insomma.

“Che dici, ce n’jamm?” chiede Janax, ma si è già alzato prima che Peppe possa rispondergli.

Nel parcheggio, s’avviano ognuno verso la propria auto. Peppe osserva il modo improbabile in cui è parcheggiata la sua, e brevemente considera la possibilità di chiamare un taxi. Troppa fatica, decide alla fine; rischierà di sfondare l’asse sul bordo del cordolo. Se è riuscito a salirci, ci sono buone probabilità che riuscirà anche a scenderne.

Janax torna indietro, improvvisamente tutto serio, e l’espressione fa uno strano contrasto con la faccia pesta e le occhiaie viola da after.

“Ti voglio bene, frà, ossaje,” decreta, mano sul cuore e bocca stretta in una linea tirata che sembra sottintendere: _siamo fratelli, so che starai dalla mia parte fino alla morte e anche dopo, e devi sapere che per me vale lo stesso_. A Peppe si gonfia in gola la voglia di piangere, perché se Janax sapesse, se veramente sapesse, cambierebbe tutto.

“‘O sacc,” conferma Peppe, tirando su gli angoli della bocca. Fratelli, certo. Ma quanto peso può realmente sostenere, questa fratellanza?

Janax sgrana gli occhi, scuote piano la testa. Deve avergli letto nel pensiero, in qualche modo, perché poi dice: “No, no, n’hai capito niente. Simm’ frat’. Pe’ sempre.”

“‘O sacc’, Rafè,” ripete Peppe, che sta cominciando a sentirsi a disagio. È ancora ubriaco e la conversazione sembra voler virare verso acque pericolose.

“Richiamalo, a Luca. V’aveta sèntere.”

“Che ne sai ca m’ha chiammat?” chiede Peppe, fottendosene per un attimo di quanto suona sulla difensiva. Janax gli fa un sorriso gentile, lo stesso di sempre.

“L’he fatto spaventa’. M’ha mannato nu par’ ‘e messaggi… è tutt’apposto, Pè. Ti vuole solo dire bravo. Sient — nunn’è facile, ti capisco. Chella lota putess’ pur’ venì a t’o dicere di persona,” scherza Janax, e Peppe fa del proprio meglio per non sgranare gli occhi al pensiero di come sarebbe, se Luca tornasse a Salerno solo per dirgli: _bravo_. “Però, uagliò, accussì è, e accussì te l’ea tenè.”

C’è qualcosa di teso, nel tono di voce di Janax; qualcosa che arriva alle orecchie di Peppe come un riverbero appena accennato ma molto significativo, l’anticipazione di qualcosa, un indizio. Peppe guarda negli occhi Janax — Raffaele — il suo amico di una vita — e, dallo sguardo che Janax gli restituisce, tutt’e due fatti e sfatti dopo una serata di merda, Peppe intuisce che, forse, il suo segreto non è poi così indecifrabile e al sicuro come credeva.

“C’ha capito coccos’, secondo te?” domanda, così piano che uno sbuffo di vento un po’ più forte potrebbe facilmente cancellare il suono delle sue parole. Janax risponde senza neanche doverci pensare.

“No,” dice, e sorride. “Ma chi ‘o pò sape’. O guaglione è piccerillo ma sta chin’ ‘e devozione.”

Peppe scoppia a ridere. Le costole gli fanno un male fottuto. È la prima e ultima volta che parla di questa cosa con Raffaele.

*

Peppe collassa a letto per l’intera mattinata. Si sveglia alle tre, mangia un avanzo di pizza dal frigo, risponde a un po’ di messaggi degli amici su Whatsapp e flirta nei DM tanto per passare il tempo. Ha il televisore acceso su una gara di Formula 1 che non sta guardando, il volume azzerato perché intanto lo stereo manda Bellaria, l’album intero a loop e, Cristo, c’è qualcosa nel flow e nel timbro di Vegas Jones che gli ricorda Luca.

Sdraiato sul divano nel tepore pigro del primo pomeriggio, Peppe non si vergogna ad abbassarsi pantaloni e mutande, stringersi il cazzo per tirarlo su e cominciare a pompare mentre Vegghi dice _per colpa di 'sto schifo sono diventato schivo, ma scrivo e fa meno male, è la mia anestesia_ , e invece Peppe dentro di sé ha in loop la voce di Luca che canta _nuje, sulamente nuje, nuje, nuje, nuje_.

Peppe non è tanto cretino da non sapere che tutta l’ansia e l’inquietudine che ha addosso, perlopiù se le è causate da solo. Nessuno gli punta una pistola alla testa, quando decide di infilare dentro i suoi testi una dichiarazione d’amore dietro l’altra, come le perline di una collana di plastica. _’A primma vota_ e _Vita Mia_ e _Nenné_ e _Na na na_ : il romanticismo è diventato un marchio di fabbrica, ma è lui a sceglierlo, ogni singola volta.

Allo stesso modo, Peppe avrebbe potuto semplicemente evitare quelle due barre in più, letteralmente due, dentro ‘sta cazzo di _Na na na_ , che non sono tenere e non sono d’amore e suonano a tutti gli effetti come un atto di accusa. Che ci voleva a sostituirle con una cosa più simile a tutto il resto, a nascondersi dietro un’altra immagine calda, un’altra metafora passionale?

 _Salerno è solo mia perché l’avete abbandonata, tanto i soldi non mi cambiano, me li sono già mangiati_ : un fiato e mezzo che racconta troppo chiaramente quello che Peppe prova, un fiato e mezzo che punta il dito, un fiato e mezzo che punta a un destinatario inconfondibile e rischia di far implodere la sua amicizia con Luca.

 _il pezzo è una bomba_ , ha scritto Luca stanotte, ma non è una garanzia di niente. Peppe prova a non pensarci leggendo e rileggendo la chat di gruppo con quegli scoppiati dei casertani che lo riempiono di complimenti, insulti giocosi e video porno imbarazzanti, ma ce l’ha sempre, sul fondo del cranio, il pensiero di Luca. È un cazzo di ergastolo e Peppe se lo deve fare da solo, peggio del 41bis.

Perché ce li ha lasciati, quei due versi dentro al pezzo? E poi, il videoclip: gli amici, la fratellanza e tutti i posti di Salerno che con Luca hanno imparato a conoscere stappando birre e sbucciandosi le ginocchia sui sampietrini. Quanto cazzo gli costerà, essere così diretto?

Al resto dell’album è meglio non pensarci neanche, altrimenti è un attimo che Peppe torna in studio e dà fuoco a tutto.

Palle svuotate, cervello troppo pieno e un groppo in gola che gli impedisce di respirare. Peppe non lo sa, ma sta avendo un attacco di panico.

Si butta sotto la doccia.

L’acqua calda scioglie i nodi dei nervi, Peppe tamburella un beat sul vetro appannato, mormora qualche rima, ma niente di sensato. Solo amore, amore, amore; una paura fottuta che Luca gli legga attraverso e, al tempo stesso, il terrore che ancora una volta non ci capisca niente.

Peppe non vuole essere riconosciuto, ma è stanco di sentirsi invisibile, piccolo e fatto male. C’è un limite a tutto.

Janax gli ha scritto, solo un’emoticon del cinghiale. Peppe risponde col dinosauro, e nel nonsense della loro criptica comunicazione per simboli, uno psicanalista forse potrebbe scovare qualcosa d’interessante.

Prima di poter perdere coraggio, Peppe scorre la rubrica fino alla O, e chiama Luca.

Dopo due squilli, Luca gli riattacca in faccia. Peppe sospira di sollievo, beve un sorso dalla birra che non si è nemmeno accorto di aver preso dal frigo.

Luca lo sta chiamando su FaceTime. Il pollice di Peppe risponde in automatico, e improvvisamente il display è pieno della faccia di Luca, del sorriso di Luca, degli occhi scuri di Luca. Cappellino rosso con la visiera, occhiali da sole abbassati sotto il mento. Sta camminando, è accaldato col fiatone, e c’è un vento assordante che si mangia la sua voce.

“Ciao, frat’m,” saluta Peppe, e si passa una mano sulla faccia perché mentre Luca è sempre bello e perfetto come una di quelle statue di ragazzini greci che mettevano nei libri di storia dell’arte, lui si vede pallido e ripugnante e inutile, più un contadino sullo sfondo di un qualche paesaggio medievale.

“Che faccia ca tien’, Pe’,” ride Luca, e intanto continua a camminare, e la luce dalla sua parte della videochiamata cambia, diventa un interno al neon, e anche il vento si calma.

“Ha parlat’ ‘o principe. Ma arò staje, ne?”

Luca si morde un attimo le labbra, fa l’espressione furba di quando giravano per i vicoli sgasando sui motorini rubati.

“Visto che non mi rispondevi, t’agg’ fatt’ ‘na sorpresa,” dice, e poi muove il telefono per inquadrare, enorme e fastidiosamente bianca su fondo blu elettrico, la scritta ‘Salerno’. Peppe ci mette un attimo a capire, e non ha mai visto niente di più bello.

“Ma… ‘o ver’ fai?” chiede, le labbra già che si tendono in un sorriso spontaneo. Luca torna a invadere lo schermo. Sta ridendo anche lui.

“Essì. Mò ramm’ ‘nu mument’, devo trova’ un taxi…”

“Comm’ cazz’ sì milanes’, o frà,” ride Peppe, e non c’è una briciola d’astio nella sua voce. “Aspettami là, t’ veng’ a piglia’ p’o mezz.”

“No, no, ‘n te preoccupa’, aggio fatt,” dice Luca, e fa un cenno a qualcuno fuori campo, un sorriso educato. Ha inforcato gli occhiali da sole, si sta distraendo. “Ce verimm nta piazzetta? Sto a veni’.”

E senza aggiungere altro riattacca, e Peppe rimane in piedi in mezzo al salotto, a chiedersi quale dei suoi vicini abbia deciso di assordare il quartiere mettendosi a martellare chiodi nel muro a quest’ora. Poi, si rende conto che è il suo cuore in petto.

*

Peppe non è una principessina verginale, non è una dama dell’Ottocento; per masturbarsi sogna ad occhi aperti di leccare ogni centimetro del collo del suo migliore amico, e gli piace bere, gli piace farsi: fatto e bevuto è più difficile tenere le mani a posto.

Non si ricorda tutto, ma si ricorda abbastanza da esserne tormentato.

Il primo bacio, tredici anni lui e dodici Luca, ubriachi a vodka tossica con il resto della gang, tutti con le tasche gonfie di venti euro stropicciate. La prima serata a spacciare veramente, sei ore a tracannare shot e ciondolare nei cessi disgustosi di un localaccio in costiera.

Era l’alba, avevano piazzato tutto e senza danni, e l’after doveva ancora finire. Su di giri e invincibili, rintronato dal sottofondo di bassi martellanti Peppe ha preso la faccia di Luca tra le mani, o forse Luca ha preso la sua, o forse si sono catturati a vicenda nello stesso momento. Un bacio a stampo, veloce e asciutto, occhi a chiudersi per una sola frazione di secondo: un giuramento, un patto.

Si sono baciati tutti, sentendosi uomini e criminali, fratelli e supereroi, e hanno continuato a bere finché il proprietario del locale non si è rotto le palle di loro e li ha cacciati a calci.

Peppe ricorda di aver riaccompagnato Luca a casa in motorino. Era già giorno pieno, sua madre morta di paura era affacciata al balcone e ha cominciato a urlare non appena li ha visti spuntare dall’ultima curva.

Luca è sceso dal mezzo con un sorriso gigante, troppo piccolino e felice per preoccuparsi davvero delle conseguenze delle sue azioni. È corso al portone, ma Peppe ha sgasato in avanti di mezzo metro, per poco non lo tirava sotto. Ha acchiappato Luca per la maglietta, l’ha tirato indietro verso di sé.

Protetto alla vista dalla tettoia del portone, si è sporto dal sellino per baciarlo di nuovo, sempre a stampo, ma per un tempo infinitamente più lungo e senza nessuno a guardarli. Luca gli ha circondato il viso con tutt’e due le mani, forse per spingerlo via ma, prima di poterlo scoprire con certezza, Peppe ha sentito gli strilli della madre di Luca avvicinarsi lungo le scale.

Peppe s’è tirato subito indietro, l’ha guardato. Ha fatto a Luca un sorriso, che significava una promessa molto diversa.

Un’altra volta, tiravano bottiglie vuote contro l’argine di cemento dell’Irno. Luca è uno di quelli che si riempie di lividi perché va a sbattere sempre, gomiti e ginocchia e stinchi, polsi e cosce e avambracci una costellazione di macchie viola perché inciampa e cade dovunque. A quattordici anni era ancora più goffo, incapace di prendere le misure di un corpo che gli cresceva di notte, e quella volta era stato in grado di aprirsi un dito su una scheggia di vetro.

Mezzo grido e, nella poca luce dei lampioni su in strada, Peppe si era girato in tempo per vedere la porpora del sangue colare lungo il dito medio di Luca. Era un ragazzino cretino, e Peppe l’aveva fermato in tempo prima che andasse a mettere la ferita aperta nell’acqua limacciosa del fiume sotto foce.

“E che faccio? Fa male, Pe’,” si era lagnato Luca, e Peppe, tutto offuscato dalla birra, ha fatto l’unica scelta razionale. S’è ficcato in bocca il dito di Luca, succhiando la ferita tra le labbra come se avesse dovuto tirarci via il veleno, premendo il piatto della lingua contro la carne aperta.

Luca, dopo, per un po’ l’ha guardato come se fosse un alieno. Peppe non ha mai capito se, nel buio, si fosse accorto dell’erezione che gli gonfiava i jeans.

Un altro bacio se lo sono dato al cesso di una discoteca, la cicatrice sul dito di Luca era ancora fresca e Peppe si rigirava tra le mani una pasticca di speed, non la prima della serata ma decisamente l’ultima, da condividere. L’ha spezzata tra i denti: metà l’ha buttata giù subito, mentre Luca a occhi chiusi ondeggiava a tempo di musica dietro di lui.

Con una maglietta nera e blu a collo alto appiccicata come una seconda pelle sul corpo asciutto e allampanato da ragazzino, Luca era bellissimo. Sul lobo sinistro, un diamantino catturava ogni riflesso di luce ed era un regalo di Peppe, un marchio anonimo di proprietà. Incapace di trattenersi, Peppe s’è girato a mettergli le mani addosso: i fianchi di Luca esili e stretti sotto le sue dita, il suo sorriso malleabile e felice.

Luca, già sballato, ha appoggiato i gomiti alle spalle di Peppe e ha premuto la fronte alla sua. Peppe ha allungato il collo e l’ha baciato, la mezza pasticca appoggiata alla lingua la scusa ufficiale per premere contro le labbra di Luca e convincerlo a schiuderle.

Ancora oggi non sa quanto siano rimasti chiusi in quel bagno avvinghiati uno all’altro, ma sa con certezza che Luca non si ricorda un cazzo né del bacio né di come si muoveva languido contro di lui, prima e dopo e durante. Quella sera Luca se n’era andato a casa con la sua ex e Peppe aveva rimorchiato una bionda di diciott’anni — una missione impossibile, una vittoria leggendaria, e che pure gli aveva lasciato un senso di insoddisfazione e spreco.

D’inverno, quando rubavano i motorini, Peppe lo faceva apposta a correre forte sul lungomare, così per ripararsi dalle sferzate di vento freddo Luca gli si avvinghiava addosso, strettissimo alla sua schiena. D’estate, il gioco preferito di Peppe è sempre stato farsi sedere Luca sulle spalle per combattere contro gli altri, e la parte migliore è quando cadeva, per via della risata senza fiato di Luca e dello schiaffo delle onde sulla schiena, e soprattutto perché sott’acqua era facile strusciare le braccia i gomiti le gambe contro la schiena i fianchi le braccia di Luca.

A Capodanno, baciarsi sulle labbra per gli auguri. A Ferragosto, tutti in mutande nella luce calda di un falò. Durante la scuola i pomeriggi in piscina, con la pelle imperlata d’acqua e l’odore del cloro che per Peppe è diventato afrodisiaco. E poi sedersi ginocchio contro ginocchio sui gradini troppo stretti delle scale antincendio, sui divani, nelle poltrone al cinema, sulle panchine in piazza. E guardarsi da sopra la testa delle rispettive ragazze, farsi un sorriso dolce e guardare il cielo come a ringraziare pensando: che fortuna averci un fratello.

Una notte in studio, dopo dieci ore di lavoro regalate all’album, erano tutti collassati. Puzza di ganja e pizza fritta, la bocca di Luca rosa e dolce per la Red Bull, Ruben riverso a pancia sotto sul divano che russava come una trebbiatrice. Peppe non riusciva a prendere sonno, pieno di adrenalina e orgoglio e speranza per il futuro, e la mano di Luca era giusto lì, a pendere come un invito dal bracciolo della poltrona.

Peppe l’ha stretta, intrecciando le dita alle sue, ed è rimasto così finché non si è addormentato, seduto per terra e tranquillo solo per la vicinanza di Luca.

*

Ormai Peppe è un esperto a fingere che non ci sia niente di strano. Camminare accostati sulle solite strade, passarsi l’accendino senza guardare, fermarsi insieme, senza mai essersi messi d’accordo, al bar defilato nei vicoli.

Luca vuole una birra, Peppe invece chiede per sé già un gin tonic: la scusa è che la serata è calda, la giornata è stata vuota e lunga, si sente ancora un po’ ubriaco per i fatti di ieri. Luca lo guarda assottigliando gli occhi ma non fa domande. Occupano un tavolino in fondo, nascosto da un muro di piante. Luca si rigira il cellulare tra le mani, Peppe il suo lo mette a faccia in giù sul tavolo.

Il locale è familiare come il letto di una stanzetta d’infanzia, le sedie dondolano sulle gambe posteriori per istinto, gli addominali e la schiena sanno quando tendersi di scatto per non perdere l’equilibrio. Luca indossa un paio di occhiali da sole giganteschi che lo oscurano tutto, ogni volta che passa qualcuno gira leggermente le spalle, come di riflesso. Peppe è infastidito da quanto gli viene spontaneo nascondersi, proprio nei posti che gli appartengono più di qualunque altro.

“Chiammam’ ‘e guagliun?” chiede, dopo il primo sorso. Luca sta girando una sigaretta, inarca le sopracciglia.

“Vulev’ fa’ ddoje parole cu’tte,” dice, la voce arrotolata stretta attorno al dialetto, che per Peppe è una boccata d’ossigeno: Luca canta quasi solo in italiano, l’ha sempre fatto, e Peppe non ci aveva mai visto niente di strano, prima. Invece, ora che Luca vive a Milano tutto sembra un segnale, una rivelazione, buchi nei palmi delle mani da cui si vede colare una strana vergogna, il desiderio di nascondere le radici.

“Vabbuò.”

“Però, se vuoi…” Luca non finisce la frase: la lingua rosa rosa spunta a leccare la cartina e Peppe beve di nuovo.

“No, no. Stamm’ buon’ accussì, no?”

Luca sorride. S’allunga attorno al tavolo per sfilare l’accendino direttamente dai pantaloni di Peppe. Che c’è di male? Niente; eppure Peppe trattiene di scatto il fiato e la sedia ricade su tutt’e quattro le gambe con un tonfo e gli viene da mettere una mano intorno al gomito di Luca e spazzare col pollice la curva del muscolo.

Gli occhi di Luca sono invisibili dietro gli occhiali da sole mentre preme un dito sotto l’accendino in rilievo, lo spinge fuori dalla tasca. Si lecca le labbra, ci appoggia il drummino, lo accende restando inclinato verso Peppe.

Peppe non ha fatto altro che bere e fumare sullo stomaco praticamente vuoto, oggi. Si capisce, quindi, se non si ferma in tempo, e come in trance osserva la propria mano alzarsi, raggiungere il viso di Luca, sollevargli quei cazzo di occhiali da sole e metterglieli tra i capelli. Voleva solo vederlo.

Luca chiude gli occhi per un attimo contro l’improvvisa intensità della luce. Sbatte le palpebre, il ventaglio di ciglia nere pronto a scatenare tempeste, e poi sogguarda Peppe, e si toglie la sigaretta di bocca con tre dita, espira dopo un’eternità.

La mano di Peppe rimane sul lato della sua faccia, una specie di carezza sospesa tra la guancia e l’orecchio.

Risate di ragazzini in fondo al vicolo, scalpiccìo di una mezza corsa sul basolato. Si stanno avvicinando. Peppe fa per ritrarre il braccio e invece si ritrova col cuore ricacciato in gola, perché Luca, con quella poca voglia di farsi riconoscere in casa sua, senza pensarci subito volta il viso verso il palmo della sua mano.

D’improvviso, dopo mesi di distanza e sempre troppi anni con lo stesso pensiero fisso in testa, Peppe ha sulla pelle: la bocca morbida di Luca, la curva elegante del naso di Luca, il respiro a singhiozzi di Luca, il solletico delle ciglia di Luca, la guancia accaldata di Luca.

I ragazzini schizzano oltre il locale in una macchia indistinta di colore e strilli. Peppe non sta respirando. Solo l’ultimo del gruppetto li degna di un mezzo sguardo di sfuggita, sogghigna e si allontana urlando allegramente: “Ricchiò!”

Peppe sente le labbra di Luca curvarsi all’insù in un sorriso ironico. Il palmo della mano è in fiamme. Sta toccando Luca da forse venti secondi, e gli sembra una vita.

Poi Luca alza gli occhi, e incontra i suoi che sono tondi e increduli, e chissà che ci legge. Si raddrizza di scatto contro la sedia, arrossisce. Alza la bottiglia per bere un sorso di birra, poggia le labbra alla punta rotonda, inclina indietro la testa: non è niente, è un gesto fatto e visto un milione di volte, ma per Peppe in questo attimo è un’immagine oscena e deve mettersi a contare a ritroso i piani del palazzo di fronte per sperare di distrarsi.

Luca domanda se Peppe è passato a trovare Roberto, ultimamente. Così, la conversazione riparte. Le mani di Peppe rimangono sotto al tavolo, le labbra di Luca non si avvicinano più al collo della bottiglia. Per la prima volta in vent’anni che lo conosce, Peppe vede Luca usare un bicchiere.

*

Sono rientrati a casa, e Peppe sta fumando sul balcone dello studio: attraverso la portafinestra guarda Luca, sprofondato nella sedia della scrivania, che a occhi chiusi e testa reclinata all’indietro sta ascoltando il suo nuovo album. Ha messo gli occhiali da vista, tiene le gambe incrociate sulla seduta, le dita della mano destra che tamburellano a tempo, gli angoli delle labbra curvati in su, divertito dalla rima sudoku-Goku.

Lo stomaco di Peppe è un nodo, guardare Luca è quasi insopportabile. Per tutto il tempo ha cercato di trattenere le sue reazioni, ma il suo viso iperespressivo è, da sempre, poco meno che un libro aperto: per Peppe non è stato difficile indovinare le rime che gli sono piaciute, i beat che non l’hanno convinto, i momenti in cui è rimasto colpito dal flow.

Luca è rimasto a terra precisamente per le barre che Peppe ha scritto pensando, più o meno consciamente, di colpire lui. Ha sentito tutte le ramanzine storte, gli insulti a mezza bocca per essersene andato. Peppe se lo aspettava.

Quello che non aveva previsto è che, dopo pochi versi di _Na Vita Diversa_ , Luca non è riuscito a girarsi la sigaretta. Gli tremava la mano, ha rotto la cartina, ha fatto cadere il tabacco, e solo perché Peppe cantava _se volevi sapere come sto, saresti ancora qui_.

Luca ha ascoltato il pezzo stando immobile, occhi aperti fissi alla parete su cui sono appiccicate centinaia di polaroid che raccontano tutta l’infanzia e l’adolescenza di Peppe — e di conseguenza la sua. Peppe l’ha guardato ascoltare.

L’album è andato avanti — il featuring di Junior Cally su _Che ne sai tu_ non è ancora missato, i volumi di _Chinatown_ sono tutti sballati — ed è arrivata _Mancavi Tu_ , un’altra professione di sopportazione per Peppe, e sta cominciando a pentirsi di aver acconsentito a far sentire a Luca l’album in anteprima, solo loro due, mezzi ubriachi e soprattutto a Salerno.

Quando sente l’ultimo pezzo avviarsi alla fine, Peppe si gira a guardare in fuori. Salerno luccica, ma il cielo sopra è nero, è nero il mare sotto. Si sente un casino lontano e vago dal centro, dai vicoli, e soffia un vento fresco da fine primavera.

Luca lo raggiunge portando due birre già aperte, senza bicchieri. Toccano il fondo delle bottiglie, si guardano negli occhi perché la tradizione lo pretende. Luca ha le guance rosse, sembra che abbia pianto.

Peppe fa un tiro di sigaretta, un sorso di birra, e con una voce bassa e roca che stenta a riconoscere chiede: “Allo’? Che dici?”

Luca resta zitto per un tempo lunghissimo. Guarda pure lui verso l’esterno, verso l’orizzonte impossibile da distinguere.

Alla fine, gomiti sul davanzale e testa calata nell’incavo descritto dalle braccia, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio Luca dice: “Simm’ frat’, Pe’.”

Peppe scoppia a ridere, scuote la testa.

“M’ate rutt’o cazz’ cu’ sta storia ri’ frat’, Luchè. Tu e Rafèl, i Desiderij, i casertan’... maronn’, m’avite fatt’ nu fuoss’ ‘nteccervella.”

Luca sorride, ride. Si sfila gli occhiali per passarsi una mano sulla faccia, sembra sofferente e per un attimo Peppe si chiede se non l’abbia offeso, finalmente, in modo irreparabile. Invece Luca tira fuori l’iPhone, scrolla tra le app, apre le note vocali.

“È una cosa a cui sto pensando,” dice, appoggiando il telefono sul davanzale di marmo. Peppe si avvicina un pochino e Luca preme play, parte un beat super trap, fresco da estate, con degli strani, interessanti campanacci e un ritmo asfissiante.

“Ava?” chiede Peppe, e Luca annuisce, si morde l’unghia del pollice.

Nella registrazione, la voce di Luca canticchia suoni senza senso, giusto per prendere il ritmo. Poi attacca un freestyle un po’ fuori fuoco, un elenco di marche e coattate, finché non comincia a scorrergli e dice: _cresciuto tornando alle sette, se scendo la banda c’è sempre, a lui ho dato tutto quanto, era meglio se non si fidava, io pensavo che era amore, ti ho tradito per la grana_ e continua chiedendo rispetto alle feste ma Peppe non sente più niente, perché ha nettamente appena avuto un infarto.

Luca ferma la nota, rimette in tasca il cellulare. Continua a guardare lontano, e invece Peppe non riesce a staccare gli occhi dal suo profilo bianco scolpito.

“Lu’,” mormora, perché il silenzio gli pare insostenibile. Luca si stringe nelle spalle.

“Magari poi la cambio,” dice, lanciandogli un’occhiatina e un sorriso colpevole. “Non l’ha sentita ancora nessuno. Però tieni ragione, Pe’... nun simm’ frat’. No?”

È una domanda minuscola, mentre enorme è l’emozione che si mangia il petto e la gola di Peppe mentre mette una mano sul retro del collo di Luca e dice: “Te l’agg’ ritt’ nu mijard’ ‘e vote. Simm sulamente nuje, Luche’.”

Luca gli fa un sorriso, si rigira appoggiando i gomiti alla balaustra e guardando il cielo. Poi guarda la stanza, poi finalmente guarda Peppe in faccia, poi però subito gli occhi rimbalzano in su. Peppe vorrebbe prendergli il mento tra le mani e costringerlo a tornare a terra, perché non è sicuro di aver capito cosa sta succedendo e questa incertezza se lo sta consumando.

“Penso… che ho capito un po’ di cose.”

“E saresti il primo,” dice Peppe, quasi senza volerlo. Questo fa sì che Luca lo guardi dritto negli occhi, e Peppe si morde il labbro inferiore, allo stesso tempo soddisfatto e terrorizzato da quello sguardo. Una parte di lui ancora si aspetta — e pensa di meritare — un cazziatone, una paliata.

Invece, con sorprendente dolcezza, Luca dice: “Non mi hai mai detto niente.”

“Simm’ frat’,” gli fa eco Peppe, cattivo. “Che aviva fa’, Luche? Faciss’ ‘na guerra pe’ te, ma nun te vulesse mai fa’ male.”

Luca annuisce. Prende la birra dalle mani di Peppe, la appoggia a terra, fuori portata, insieme alla propria. Poi tira la maglia di Peppe finché Peppe non si gira, e allora gli appoggia una mano sul lato del collo, fa quella cosa adorabile di arricciare il naso per rimettere a posto gli occhiali, e nel tempo che ci vuole a Peppe per essere sopraffatto dalla tenerezza, Luca si è allungato a baciarlo, e baciarlo bene. Labbra umide che si schiudono dopo un momento, la lingua che si affaccia a cercare quella di Peppe, i fianchi che si fanno avanti prepotenti, a cercare contatto e frizione contro quelli di Peppe.

Un bacio vero, che chiede di non trattenere niente. Peppe è più che felice di accontentarlo. Restano a scambiarsi saliva e gemiti bassissimi sul balcone per un’eternità; i pantaloni di Peppe sono strettissimi sul cazzo e continua a ruotare il bacino in modo da strusciarsi contro l’erezione di Luca. Lo schiaccia contro la balaustra e Luca ansima, getta indietro la testa lasciandogli accesso al suo collo bianco, e Peppe è cresciuto da writer: se vede una superficie immacolata deve lasciarci il suo marchio.

Luca geme una stringa di vocali vergognose quando si sente succhiato e leccato e intrappolato. Afferra i capelli cortissimi di Peppe, lo tira indietro per reclamare un altro bacio, poi gli spinge le spalle indicando la stanza: c’è un divano, c’è un letto, c’è la privacy sufficiente per spogliarsi e divertirsi di più.

A Peppe gira la testa.

Sceglie il letto, ci si butta di schiena mentre le dita falliscono a slacciargli la cintura. Luca gli sale a cavalcioni, si toglie la maglietta ed è sempre secco e asciutto e lungo come un fuso. Peppe potrebbe percorrere chilometri sulla sua pelle, andare all’infinito su e giù, ma i pollici inciampano sui capezzoli e Luca geme dal fondo della gola e Peppe rimane incantato a guardarlo.

Luca arrossisce dalle guance al petto, ma si sbottona la cintura e poi attacca quella di Peppe. In un secondo sono tutti e due in mutande, e il cuore di Peppe si stringe a pensare a tutte le volte che si sono ronzati intorno, svestiti così, e avrebbero potuto avere tutto, e invece erano intrappolati dalla paura, dagli schemi mentali, dall’idiozia.

Ribalta Luca sotto di sé, e Luca ride, perde gli occhiali e sembra felicissimo. Peppe gli mette una mano intorno al viso, lo guarda serio e dice: “Amò.”

Luca smette di respirare, si morde le labbra, non distoglie lo sguardo ma annuisce e stringe la mano di Peppe con la propria. “Nun voglio niente cchiù, Pe’. Sulamente nuje.”

“Giura,” dice Peppe, che comunque sta pensando a Milano, all’ultimo anno passato a star male senza poter spiegare a nessuno perché, al tradimento di vedere il suo migliore amico crescere, nel mondo che si sono scelti, ma senza di lui.

Luca tutto questo miracolosamente lo capisce, e non s’incazza.

“T’oggiur,” dice, semplicemente. Peppe ha il cuore in gola quando si abbassa a baciarlo, e un leggero terrore di non riuscire più a scrivere niente. Ora ha Luca, accaldato e bellissimo e offerto come un regalo sotto di lui, e la parola malinconia non significa più niente.

E poi sono loro due, solamente loro. _Fuori da poco, ma già grandi._

*

Dopo, con una canna che passa naturalmente dall’uno all’altro — e ogni tanto solo il fumo, soffiato dalla gola di Peppe alle labbra di Luca attraverso il sigillo di un bacio e seguito poi da un sorriso — sembra a entrambi di aver finalmente conquistato qualcosa. Più concreto degli streaming su Spotify, più importante dei concerti, più giusto di ogni fidanzata.

Luca si gira a leccare il collo di Peppe, dalla clavicola all’orecchio, solo perché adesso ha la facoltà di farlo. La risata di Peppe gli vibra attraverso la cassa toracica e si trasferisce nel contatto di pelle su pelle, e Luca sorride, gli morde il lobo.

Peppe gli restituisce la canna, Luca fa un tiro e poi, trattenendo il fumo in fondo ai polmoni dice: “È bello il disco nuovo, Pe’. T’assumeglia. Comm l’è chiammat?”

Peppe esita. “Ricomincio da me, pensavo.”

“Ah,” dice Luca. “Certo.“

Peppe gli solleva una mano per baciargli le dita, melodrammatico fino all’ultimo osso che ha in corpo. “‘O pozz’ semp’ chiamma’ Plaza unico ammore mij.”

Luca sorride. “T’avessa ricere, suona molto meglio.”

Peppe è d’accordo. Non ha intenzione di stancarsi di riperterlo mai.  


**Author's Note:**

> manco mi prendo il disturbo di tradurre i dialoghi in napoletano perché A CHI CAZZO FREGA DI DUE RAPPUSI MUCCUSIELLI CHE PROVANO SENDIMENDI
> 
> il work in progress che Luca fa ascoltare a Peppe è una strofa di "SO COSA FARE" (pezzone), ovviamente ho rimasticato tutto molto e la canzone vera alla fine fa:  
>  _Cresciuto tornando alle sette (sette)  
>  Se scendo la banda c'è sempre (sempre)  
> Plaza è il mio nome è tornato il campione  
> [...]  
> A lei ho dato tutto quanto (quanto)  
> Ma no, non mi posso fidarmi (no-no)  
> Io credevo che era amore (no-no)  
> Ti ho tradito coi contanti_
> 
> comunque l’album di Peppe è ORO, tra un pezzo in cui letteralmente si dice “fammi tornare al sud da chi ama”, “NA NA NA” che v’oggiuro pare fatta apposta per Plaza (“nello studio sempre insieme, mi ricordo una canzone che faceva na na na” PEPPE PLS), “NENNÉ” in cui la vocale finale debole del napoletano ci permette di fantasticare che gli aggettivi siano declinati al maschile, la barra “mi ricordo quando non avevo un soldo ma un amico vero affianco” (istg #staystrongPeppe), “NA VITA NOVA” che è letteralmente IMBARAZZANTE e avrei voluto citarla tutta, e in generale il senso malinconico imperante di “sono forte sono bello sono fotomodello ANCHE SE PIANGO PERCHE’ *QUALCUNO* MI HA SPEZZATO IL CUORE cmq sono machissimo”. i couldn’t make this shit up.
> 
> peppe @ plaza: mi fai soffrire come sarri amò  
> speranza, facendo il bagno nel tavernello: les enfants qui s’aiment


End file.
